


Dream a little, dream with me

by Lizzy0305



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trickster wants to trick the younger Winchester,but his plan fails. He appears every night in Sam's dream, causing the man the most erotic dreams he's ever had. But one night Sam notice him and dreams become reality. Gabriel/Sam, SLASH, explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little, dream with me

**Author's Note:**

> My only work about Sam and Gabriel, showing my appreciation for the Trickster. God bless him, he's one of the best characters in the show.

Sam lay in his bed, smiling. He was very happy lately as it approached bedtime. The actual act of sleeping after a tiring day wasn’t the cause of his enjoyment as much as his dreams were.  His erotic dreams weren’t ordinary. They seemed more realistic than any other dream in his life. And they _felt_ more realistic, too. From the first touch, through the sweet kisses, even his dream orgasms were better than the real ones.

It seemed as if it had started around a month ago. Sometime after they had met again with Gabriel in that warehouse, that’s when he started having these sex-dreams. The faces of the girls and the locations changed but the one thing the dreams all had in common was that they were all about sex.

In the mornings he didn’t wake up hard and unsatisfied but rested and he felt like he’d really spend a night with some anonymous blond, red head or brunette chick. He enjoyed every minute of his dreams, the kisses he gave and the touches he got in return. Everything they did seemed perfect, except for one thing. One thing was always missing. Well it wasn’t really a thing as much as a some _one_. Each time, as he approached his orgasm, a vision would appear in his mind. Sparking brown eyes and a teasing smile he could never forget.

 

o.O.o

 

Gabriel was sitting on a rock, looking down at the Pacific Ocean. He didn’t have to be near his _victims_ , he only had to concentrate hard enough on their dreams and, if they were dreaming, he would appear in the dream. And, if he was in the dream, he could control them any way he wanted.

He closed his eyes and thought about the younger Winchester. He pictured him in his mind the way he had seen him last night in the kid’s dream. His tight abs flexed in effort. Oh, the boy was sexy... His head was thrown back, his moans filled with eagerness; the soft light of the moon shone on his glistening body as his hands gripped the grass next to him. Gabriel watched them from behind an old, mighty oak.  He could smell the refreshing aroma of the grass until the wind shifted, and on it came something else…the inebriating scent of sex.

He growled loudly and concentrated harder. The next moment he found himself exactly where he wanted to be.

 

.o.O.o.

 

This whole dream-manipulation started just as a joke. He wanted revenge after what they did to him in the warehouse. Even though he had to admit, he had much more fun back there than they did.

He wanted to tease the hunter, make sure he was having a great time with the girl, then, right before he could finish, Gabriel would wake him up. Yeah, well, that was the plan. But then, when Gabriel was there, watching his favorite hunter screwing the gorgeous brunette, he just couldn’t stop them. Their passion flooded through him, causing him more and more amusement.

The archangel had planned to make this as a one night thing. This plan had gone awry, too. He went back to Sam’s dream next night. This time he gave him a raven haired beauty.  He moved the scene to the kitchen and watched them from the darkness. He promised himself that this time Sam would not get his satisfaction. No way. But little Sammy got what he wanted. His scream filled the kitchen as he came into the black haired girl on the table.

Gabriel literally escaped from the dream. He was confused because of the signals his body was sending him. He was totally aware of what his fast heartbeat and rigid cock meant. It was just that this had never happened while he was watching a guy. Especially not while watching _this_ guy. He knew it wasn’t the woman he was reacting to because his eyes had been glued to Sam Winchester the whole time. He couldn’t even recall the face of the girl but he could bring to mind the picture of the hunter’s hard ass, as he was thrusting into the girl, his sweat damp hair framing his cute and handsome face.  He could picture his small waist and those strong shoulders.  He could visualize in his mind how Sam’s spine had arched as he cried out in pleasure anytime he wanted…sometimes even when he didn’t...

On the third night he went to Sam again. And this time, there were no plans, no promises. But, there was whipped-cream. A lot of whipped-cream.

He stood in the shadows again, staring at the boy and the voluptuous brunette playing with the delicious white cream. Watching them, he realized that he wouldn’t stop this game because he enjoyed it more than anything. And judging by what he was seeing, he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

 

.o.O.o.

 

The next night, when Sam’s dream began, he found himself in a room with only a bed in it. There was a naked girl lying on the bed, waiting impatiently. Sam didn’t hesitate. He almost leapt to the bed. His hands all over the girl.

“Move on top of him!” Gabriel whispered in the dark. His voice, inaudible to Sam, was an order to the girl. She did as she was told. She rolled over so that now she was on top.

“Keep him down!”

The girl pinned Sam’s hands to the bed. Her mouth was on his neck, her tongue licking his delicious skin. Sam wanted to shake off her hands but she resisted his attempts.

“You are staying where you are, Sammy-boy!” Gabe said, the girl echoing his words. “And I’m going to make sure of it...” he added grinning.

The next moment a set of handcuffs appeared in her hand and she immediately cuffed him to the iron frame of the bed.

Now she was free to use her mouth and both of her hands on the hunter. She went to work on him. After fifteen minutes, Sam was lying on the bed naked, sweating, and aching for a touch to ease his cravings.

“Please... suck me...! Please...” Sam moaned lustfully as she was kissing his inner thigh.

“Do it. Suck him... hard!” Gabriel gave another command, which she obeyed immediately. Her mouth was moving around his rock-hard manhood, she held him with one hand while the other one was skimming his thigh, nails digging into the flesh deeply.

Sam was already whimpering after only the first few touches of his penis. His hands were cuffed over his head as he grasped the iron frame and held it firmly during his sweet torture.

Gabriel knew Sam was close…really close. His breathing was hard and ragged; his hips moved back and forth with the rhythm that the girl dictated.

As Sam screamed loudly and his back arched, Gabe couldn’t stop himself and he groaned wildly, too.

“Who’s there?!” Sam asked as he heard the voice from the shadow. Even as he was in the midst of an orgasm, his hunter instincts were alert.

“I know you’re there, so show yourself!”

Gabriel stepped out of the dark. After all this was just a dream for Sammy, wasn’t it? Sam would think he just dreamt something weird about the Trickster. Gabriel thought he really has nothing to lose.

“Gabriel! What the hell!” Sam cried aloud.

Gabe looked around like he had never seen the room before. The girl had disappeared.

“Hello, little Sammy!” The archangel smiled in welcome.

“What the hell are you doin’ in my dream?” Sam shouted back angrily. He tried to escape from the handcuffs but they still held him steadily.

“How should _I_ know? It’s your dream.” Gabriel answered grinning.

“You mean you’re not really here?” Sam knitted his eyebrows mistrustfully.

“I’m standin’ right in front of you, boy. Of course I’m here...”

“I mean, are you the real Gabriel, and you came to give me a message like Cas always does with Dean or am I _just_ dreaming of you?”

“I have no message so I guess I exist only in your kinky fantasy...” Gabriel smiled at Sam as he moved closer to the completely naked and tied up hunter.

“Thank God...” Sam sighed, relieved. “Get me out of here!” he said shaking the handcuffs.

“What boy, kinky isn’t your style?” Gabe laughed but didn’t step any closer. “Anyway, it’s your _dream_. Dream yourself out of there...”

“Tried. Not working... And no, it’s just...” Sam shut up as he saw how Gabriel looked over his exposed skin. The angel’s eyes were skimming over his whole body from his feet to his head. When his sight stopped for a minute on his wet cock Sam’s face turned red as he remembered the images from his fantasy.

“What a shame...” Gabriel said, walking to the bed, leaning over Sam. “You look so... hot...” His hands were running over the hunter’s chest “... when you’re tied up...” Gabriel smirked at Sam. With one hand he leaned over the bed and with the other he cupped the hunter’s surprised face.

Sam looked into the angel’s brown eyes. He was grinning as well.

“Kinky _is_ my style... I’m just not the one who should be tied up.” And he grabbed Gabriel and snatched him down on top of himself.

With a quick motion Gabriel found himself under the hunter. The _very naked_ hunter.

He didn’t know how this had happened. Obviously, Sam could control his dreams; he didn’t even care about how he managed to open the handcuffs. He was more concerned about what was he doing _under_ the naked hunter.

Sam sat down on his lap, his hands pinning Gabriel’s down. He started moving slowly, riding him.

“Believe me Gabriel, this is my style...”

“What the hell are you doin’, kiddo?!” This wasn’t good. He was getting harder and harder.

“What ya’ think, angel?”

“I’m not one of your girls, I’m the Trickster, an archangel, remember?”

“Yes, I know exactly who you are, Gabriel...” His mouth was only millimeters away from Gabe’s. “And that’s why I’m gonna fuck you now… _archangel_...”

Gabriel growled and lifted his head to meet Sam’s. They joined in a fierce kiss, biting and moaning wildly.

 

.o.O.o.

 

Sam kissed the man under him desperately. He had always dreamt about girls before but what he really wanted was a man. Not any man, _this_ _one_.

“Gabriel...” he moaned into the angel’s mouth.

Gabe grabbed his hair and pulled his head up a bit, because there was no other way to tear their lips apart. His hand grasped Sam’s cock and started moving on it. This could be both his first and last chance to do this; he didn’t want to miss a minute of touching the hunter’s silky manhood.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“I really want you now, so would you kindly fuck me already?” his teasing voice was barely more than a moan, husky with longing.

“I never would have thought that you’re into this.” The angel smiled.

“Not with just anyone.”

“Oh, so you mean, I’m the only guy you wanna fuck? I’m flattered, kiddo.” A cocky grin showed up on Gabe’s face.

“You talk too much, angel-boy. Shut up or I...”

“Or you what?” Gabriel rolled them over. His hands pinned Sam’s hard down on the bed. “You’ll make me shut up? How? Order me?

“I was...” Sam struggled under him, “thinkin’ of something...” He managed to roll them again. “...else.”

“Like what?” The archangel smiled wickedly.

“Like sucking you down. I’m sure you would shut up if your cock was in my mouth and my tongue was moving on you, like yours is always moving on those lollipops you love so much...”

“Ah, wanna try, Sammy-boy?”

“No...I want something else...”

Sam said spinning the handcuffs around his finger. This time he cuffed the Trickster’s hand to the iron frame of the bed.

“You’re joking, right Sam?”

“No...” The hunter said as he leaned down to give a passionate kiss to his favorite angel.

Sam broke the kiss and tore off the angel’s shirt, getting rid of all of his clothes. He moved back over Gabriel, pressing their groins together, sliding his manhood against Gabriel’s hard as steel cock. He kissed him, lips playing gently at first. Gabriel was pulling on the cuffs, he wanted to touch, to feel with the sensitive skin on his fingers but deep inside he didn’t really want to get free.

Gabriel, infuriated, bit into the hunter’s lip with his teeth, making them bleed slightly as Sam was rubbing his cock with his hand, making him harder with every stroke. His eyes closed tightly, he didn’t see anything but the stars in the darkness. And then he felt Sammy rise above, he didn’t know why, until he felt him again.

All of his senses screamed out at once.

His eyes shot open and he saw Sam’s closed eyes, his head thrown back.

He heard his cry, it was pained yet at the same time he heard the moans of pleasure escaping from between the swollen lips.

And he felt everything. Sam’s nails cutting sharply into his skin. His thighs straddling the angel’s hips. The hunter’s hand holding his cock. But mainly he felt Sam gliding his manhood into himself.  As his cock slid slowly into him Sam gripped it tightly. The friction rushed through his body and he couldn’t hold back his husky moans.

When he was fully in him, Sam stopped for a moment. His hands were on Gabriel’s chest, he felt the fast heartbeat under his fingers.

Sam started to move slowly and after a few thrusts, he got used to the pain and felt only the pleasure. Through passion slit eyes he watched the holy archangel whining and shaking under him.

“Holy Heaven! Samuel Winchester, maybe you’re just a human but you can fly me up so high it’s as if you had wings!” Gabriel cried as the younger hunter moved faster over him.

“Oh God, Gabriel, this is so good. It feels so fucking real...”

Sam didn’t know why his words were bad, but as Gabriel heard them he stopped moving and Sam realized he said something really wrong.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he looked at the wide brown eyes.

“This isn’t fair...” Gabriel answered looking anywhere but not into the hazel eyes above him.

“Oh... Well, I appreciate your concern about my satisfaction here, but I can assure you, this position is perfectly pleasurable for me too. So stop worrying and come on, Gabriel!” Sam said, surprised.

For a moment he was confused by Sam’s comment but then he realized what the boy was talking about. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m so gonna regret this...” he said before snapping his fingers.

 

.o.O.o.

 

The first thing Sam realized was that he was standing.

Not just his cock but, he himself was standing…in the middle of the room with all of his clothes on. Gabriel was in front of him dressed in jeans and a torn up shirt. The bed was nowhere to be seen.

“Okay. Officially my worst dream ever.” Sam murmured.

“I wouldn’t bet on it... The worst part is still to come. I am the real Gabriel. You are not dreaming of me. I was in your dream.” 

“What...No. This is just a dream. I’m just dreaming about you.” Sam said, trying to convince himself.

“No boy. You’re not. It’s me, the real me.” Gabriel’s voice was serious and Sam started to believe him.

“So what we just did...” He didn’t dare finish.

“Yes, after you wake up, we will both remember.”

“You were right. This is way worse. But then... Then what the fuck are you doin’ in my dream?! Spyin’ on me?”

Gabriel blushed and Sam saw it even though the angel tried to hide his face.

“You were watching me while I was fucking those girls?!”

“God, if you put it that way, it sounds so perverted. But...yeah, I was. But you wouldn’t even have had those dreams if I wasn’t around.”

“Oh my God! Those girls...! You were those girls, too?!” Sam was really pissed off.

“No! Of course not... I was just... controlling them.”

“You mean...What do you mean?”

“I mean, _I_ told them how to touch you, _I_ told them where to kiss you and _I_ told them how to have sex with you. Is it clear, kiddo?”

Sam thought about the girls. Their kisses and touches always seemed to be perfect and he thought it was just because he was dreaming. But what if it wasn’t _just_ _because_ it was a dream? What if the way they caressed him, the way they kissed him, they way they had sex with him was so perfect because Gabriel told the girls just how to do everything? He looked at the archangel then he thought about his aching manhood. Whether it was the real Gabriel or just a dream one the fact remained, he wanted him. It was more than obvious.

He rushed the archangel and pulled him into a fierce kiss. One hand was tangling in the soft hair, pulling Gabriel closer while his other hand was grabbing hard the archangel’s ass.

Gabriel was relieved as he felt the passionate lips trapping his. His lips parted and his tongue found its way to meet with Sam’s silky, wet flesh. This time Sam was the one who broke the connection.

“Wha... No!” Gabriel cried disappointed.

“I won’t let you fuck me in a dream.” Sam said with his bitch-face on.

“Kinda late, kid...” Gabriel’s voice was neutral but they both knew it was a lie.

“Oh, don’t try to tell me you’ve already had enough...” Sam smirked, his hand sliding over Gabriel’s arousal.

“I won’t say anything anymore, if you finish what you started in the bed...” The archangel moaned wildly.

“Wake me up.”

“Com’ on, boy! I know I’m a bad guy but I don’t deserve this kind of torture!”

“I said, Wake me _up_!”

Gabriel gave up and he raised two fingers to touch the hunter’s forehead but before he reached it, Sam stopped his hand.

His smile confused Gabriel at first time but then his words changed everything.

“I want to have sex with you for real not just in some faint dream. We are in a little town called Trinix. The name of the motel is The Red Rose. Meet me there and don’t wake Dean up.” He said pulling the finger’s to his head.

 

.o.O.o.

 

Gabriel opened his eyes. He was on the rocks again. The ocean waves were cresting calmly below him, mirroring the orange colors of the sunset.

A cocky smirk twitched across his blatantly handsome face as he disappeared to a far away motel.


End file.
